Gold in Paris
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: Two years later in Paris the Rockstar and the Olympian meet, will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to read a fanfic about Emily and Damon meeting up in 2012 in Paris, but no one posted any such fanfic. So I wrote my own version. **

* * *

Emily Kmetko stood underneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, still dressed in her United States of America, Olympic uniform. She hadn't changed much in two years, her hair was still short, as was she, and her body hadn't drastically changed. One thing that did change however was the gold metal that sat around her neck, and she was clutching it as if her life depended on it. Emily knew she was getting strange looks, why would a gold medalist be standing here, in Paris, when she should be in England, or America, celebrating? To her the answer was simple. Damon Young. He had become a big hit the past two years, selling millions of albums, sold out concerts, the works. There were many rumors that he was going out with some movie star, or singer, all the time in the magazines. The only reason she knew however was because Lauren kept gossiping about it at The Rock. Emily smirked; none of them had changed much really.

Emily took a deep breath and blew it out slow; the one thing she did keep tabs on though was his album, and the songs on it. She was sure, ninety percent, if not all of his songs were on her IPOD. Before meets and competition, she would always listen to them, and it would feel like he was right there beside her, singing them to her.

Emily bit her lip looking around; maybe Damon had forgotten the date? Maybe he was stuck in traffic? Or what if, Emily closed her eyes, he didn't come at all, because he was actually dating Blair Waldorf or someone, and didn't need her? Emily shook her head; no he had promised they would try it. And they would, even she had to hunt him down. The Gymnast turned gracefully on her heel to do just that, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Emily stopped she knew that voice. Slowly she turned around; there was Damon Young, complete in his leather jacket. Emily grinned at him and ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Damon chuckled slightly and stumbled back a few steps as he caught her.

"Hey easy there! Not all of us are world class gymnasts!" He teased setting her down;

Emily simply smiled up at him, before lifting up her medal. "I am wearing gold aren't I?" She teased back. Damon studied the medal for a second, before grinning and picking Emily back up, and spun her around, but didn't put her back on the ground this time.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you." He cheered, letting her down slightly kissing her. Emily moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, god she had missed him!

When they did pull away a few minutes later, and Emily was back on the ground, Damon smiled at her, "So, you ready to give this a shot?" Emily chuckled before pulling him down and kissing him.

* * *

"God I missed you." She heard him mutter, later that night; they were out on the balcony of their hotel suite, looking at the stars. Emily raised her head from his chest and picked him the jaw bone, "I missed you just as much." She whispered back to him.

After a beat of silence she looked up at him again, "You know, I listened to your music before every meet." She told him, Damon looked at her slightly shocked, before smiling softly at her, and kissing her softly. "Glad, I could be of help." He said in a mock arrogant tone of voice. Emily giggled before settling back into her original position.

"You never told me what event you won gold in." Damon said conversationally, Emily looked up at him,

"Uneven bars. I did the routine, you helped me with." She told him softly. Damon blinked at her, he didn't expect that one. He thought they had to change their routines up. He sat up, bringing her with him, and kissed her deeply trying to show her how he felt. Emily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers go into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging softly.

Damon smirked slightly, before standing up, not breaking the kiss at all, and picked Emily up bridal style, making Emily gasp. "Damon!" She shrieked with surprise and laughter in her voice. Damon looked at her and rose an eyebrow, "What? I'm not aloud to hold my Olympic Gymnast of a girlfriend, whom I haven't seen in two years?" He asked playfully harsh. Emily laughed and kissed him, "Course you can." She muttered in between kisses. Damon smiled into the kiss and carried her into the suite and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Well, there we are. I'm thinking of doing a oneshot series with these two, but I dont know yet, let me know what you think.**


	2. Moving Day

Hey guys!

First, I want to thank you all for you're reviews, you guys really inspire me, and honestly I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter! I love you all already. I can only hope you continue to review.

Yep, you heard right, I'm going to continue this story. Its going to be like a chapter story, but they're going be in the shorter range. But I can tell you by the amount I have saved right now on my computer, its going to be a longer story.

I also have some links that I posted on my profile for my story, I hope you check them out.

* * *

Emily finished taping the box, and wrote 'Living room.' on it before picking it up, and putting it against her hip.

"I'm going to take this one to the car!" She called to Damon.

"Alright! Be careful!" He called back from where he was in the bedroom. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes carrying the box out of her apartment and down the stairs. She carefully walked around the people in the lobby and maneuvered the box into the back of her SUV. Emily looked up at the apartment building with a mix of sadness and excitement. She was leaving her first apartment and was moving in with Damon. Speaking of Damon, he walked out of the apartment and put a box in the car.

"One more load should do it." Emily nodded and together they walked back up to Emily's apartment, with Damon's arm around her shoulder and Emily's around his waist.

Finally after the last load was done, Emily stood in the doorway of her _old_ apartment, looking at it with a mix of sadness and relief, Damon came up behind Emily and kissed her neck, "Everything's in the car." He muttered into her ear, Emily nodded,

"In a way, I'm going to miss this apartment, but I'm also excited." She muttered back to him. They stood in silence for a moment, Damon's arms wrapped around Emily's stomach and hers resting on his. "Lets go." Emily said unhooking herself from his arms and walking to the door. She let Damon go first, taking one last look at the apartment she switched off the light and closed the door.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I needed a quick filler between the first chapter and the next!

Peace and Love

3 Kit


	3. Rock and Roll Homecoming

**The Next chapter everyone! Also, I just want to say, I might be slowing down on writing, school starts on the 23rd, and Jr year has alot of hard classes for me, including College ones. **

**Oh yeah, this chapter timeskips a bit, so...**

* * *

Emily Kmetko smiled as her best friends and Olympic teammates chatted around her. It was now 2013, and everyone was on break, before starting to train for the next summer Olympics, in 2016. And today they were at a café near the mall, where they just spent the day shopping; it was Kaylie who brought Emily out of her musings. "So Em how's Damon?" She asked predictably Emily got a goofy smile on her face. "He's great, on tour right now with _Boys like Girls._" She said, Kaylie nodded and then turned to Payson, who had become an artistic Gymnast after her accident.

"What about you and Nicky?" Payson blushed,

"Nicky's fine." She said,

Kaylie pouted, "Aww, come on! No details?" She asked, and Payson shook her head,

"Nope. Hey where's Lauren?" Emily and Kaylie shrugged,

"I don't know, I really haven't talked to her for a while." Emily said, shaking her head. Payson nodded, she could understand that. After all, Lauren had been a bitch to them over the years.

Emily looked at her cell phone.

"I'm going to go; I've got to meet Damon on the webcams." She said getting up, and waving to the others, before getting into her car and driving to her and Damon's apartment. Walking through the door, she slipped off her shoes and put her keys into the bowl that was on the stand by the door. Emily walked over to the desk and opened her laptop, logging on to site she and Damon used; she smiled as she saw him already on.

"Hey Rockstar." She said once the webcam had connected.

Damon grinned at her, "Hey babe."

Emily smiled at him "I wish I could kiss you right now." She muttered, looking down at her keyboard.

"God, I know baby. Being stuck on a tour bus and hotel rooms, with a bunch of guys, isn't exactly what I call fun." Damon said, Emily shook her head slightly, he was complaining, but she knew he loved it.

Damon frowned slightly at her, "Em? Are you okay?" He asked concerned for his girlfriend. She had been looking at the keyboard with this sad, glazed look in her eyes.

Emily's head snapped up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Damon frowned but nodded.

Emily watched as he turned his head when a band mate called his name, "Sorry Em, I've got to go. I'll call you later. Okay?" Emily nodded, and smiled sadly at him as he turned off the camera. Emily sighed and closed the laptop, before going to her shopping bags and grabbing what she wanted from them.

After she took a shower, she came out of the bathroom in sea foam green night shirt and her hair down. Seeing that it was only nine o'clock she settled herself on the couch, and turned on the TV, with her Iphone beside her.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Emily jumped into a sitting position, "Alright, I'm coming!" She called her voice horse from sleeping. Pulling on her robe, she stumbled over to the door and pulled open the door, only to freeze, her mouth dropping open at the sight on the other side of the door. There, standing in front of her, was her boyfriend for almost a year, staring at her in awe and shock.

"D-Damon..?" Emily muttered, last she heard he was in Ohio, on tour.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Em." He breathed, dropping his bags, and rushing forward, gathering her in his arms.

"Oh God, Damon, how are you here?" Emily asked, her voice muffled by Damon's shoulder.

Damon pulled back, and smiled at her, "Well, the show got canceled, and our next one isn't for a week or so. Something broke, or something, I didn't pay much attention." He said sheepishly.

Emily laughed, and shook her head at him, "So I came to surprise you." He said kissing her forehead. Emily smiled at him, and pulled him into the apartment further, Damon laughed and grabbed his bags and allowed his girlfriend to pull him. Damon kicked the door shut and again dropped his bags, before pulling Emily to him and kissing her.

"God babe. You look so gorgeous in that." He muttered looking down at her, Emily rolled her eyes, she was sure she looked gross, but she didn't contradict him. Damon smirked, and lifted her chin up and kissed her, Emily moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him in place.

Damon pulled away slightly, "Still afraid I'm going to disappear?" He muttered smirking Emily blushed and looked away, even after a year, she still had nightmares about them having to say goodbye.

Damon frowned and traced her face slightly. "Emily…" He muttered and He gently moved her face so she would look at him. "I'm not going to leave you. It was hell saying goodbye." He told her softly, "Okay?" He muttered, tracing her face gently with both hands. Emily gave him a weak smile;

Damon smiled back at her, "Okay time to turn that smile into a real smile." He said kissing her. Emily felt her knees nearly collapse, and moaned into the kiss, only Damon could do this to her. She ran her hands down the sides of his neck, and pushed his ever so present leather jacket off. Damon smiled into her mouth and easily lifted her up, Emily in turn wrapped her legs around his waist, and Damon quickly undid the knot on her robe and pushed it off her shoulders, and carried her to the bed room, never once breaking the kiss.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, Damon groaned softly and turned his head, trying to salvage more sleep. He sighed and gave up, opening his eyes; he smiled as he saw Emily curled into his chest, with the sheet wrapped tightly around her. He gently brushed some hair from her forehead before slowly untangling himself from her.

He went out to the living room and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag before he took a shower. After he came out of the bathroom, dressed in a blue long sleeved button down and jeans, he smiled seeing Emily still asleep but hugging his pillow. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and walked out to the living room. He had some planning to do.

* * *

**And that was my sad attempt at a makeout scene. Review please! :D Oh, and I need some suggestions for songs Damon could sing. **


	4. Date With an Olympian

"Yeah, thanks Kaylie." Damon whispered on his cell phone, "Yeah. Hey I gotta go, yeah she is. Bye." He ended the call, just as Emily walked out of the bedroom dressed in Damon's shirt from last night.

"Hey sleepy." Emily smiled at him and walked over to him and leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Hey." She said looking up at him, "You hungry?" Damon stared at her his gray eyes going dark,

"Yeah." He muttered huskily making Emily laugh, "Not for that." She said patting him on the arm as she walked to the fridge,

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Damon shrugged,

"Yeah. That's fine." Emily nodded and set to work.

Soon they were sitting at the island eating, Damon stealing a kiss every now and then.

A ringing sounded from the couch, and Damon groaned, pulling away from Emily, "Why now?" He muttered, pouting when he heard Emily's laughter, as she walked into the living room. "

Hello…Hey Kaylie…Yeah, I can meet up with you later…shopping? But we just…" Emily pulled the phone away from her ear confused,

"Okay. Weird." She said getting up, and turning around to see Damon staring at her huskily, "Who was that?" He asked Emily smiled at him,

"Kaylie. She wanted me to go shopping again. But didn't give me a reason why." Damon shrugged and walked over to her, and kissed her,

"I'm sure its nothing." He told her softly, Emily smiled, "Yeah." She said laying her head on his chest. Damon held her for a moment, before sitting on the couch and pulling her with him, and into his lap.

Together they watched TV, until eleven when Emily groaned. "I've got to get ready." She muttered, kissing his neck and getting up. Damon watched her go smiling slightly. He really didn't know how he got so lucky.

Emily came out about an hour later, wearing a cream ruffled skirt with a brown belt, and a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, she had on brown wedge heel and matching brown sunglasses on top of her head. "You look beautiful as always." Damon said looking at her, through dark eyes. E

mily smiled at him, "Thanks babe. I'll be back before four." She said, grabbing her keys and phone, and putting them in her purse. Damon nodded and stood up, "Alright, be careful. Don't let the cameras bother you." Emily nodded, smiling at his concern.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, and pecked him on the lips. "I won't babe. Promise." Damon nodded and kissed her for a minute, "Okay, you gotta go before I stop you." He chuckled, pulling away from her. Emily laughed, nodding before she walked out the door. Emily walked out of their apartment building, pulling her glasses down, and tried to ignore the camera bulbs flashing in her face. "

Ms. Kmetko! Any word on the 2016 Olympics?"

"Ms. Kmetko, is it true you and Damon Young broke up?"

"Ms. Kmetko, have you talked to any of your former teammates?" Finally Emily made it into her car and drove off to a dress shop to meet Kaylie.

* * *

"So tell me again, why we are shopping when we just went shopping yesterday?" Emily asked Kaylie as they walked through the rows of dresses.

"Something else came up." Kaylie said, grabbing a pink dress and holding it up, "Well, what about this one?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, that's defiantly your look." Kaylie nodded and put it over her arm, and continued walking.

"Oh! You have to get this one!" Kaylie said shoving a black dress with a gold belt into Emily's hand. Emily groaned good-naturally but nodded and went into the dressing room. When she came out, Kaylie squealed and bounced from foot to foot.

"Oh my god, you have to get it. Damon is going to freak when he sees it." Emily blushed and walked back in, changing back into her original outfit, and let Kaylie drag around the stores getting accessories Then Kaylie made her follow her in her car to a day spa.

"Kaylie? What are we doing here?" Kaylie giggled and simply smiled at her,

"I just thought we need a little pampering." Kaylie said innocently, dragging her in. After getting her toes, nails hair and make up done, Emily was forced by Kaylie back to her and Damon's apartment and forced into the dress and all accessories.

Emily had noticed though that Damon wasn't there, which was odd, he normally was.

"Okay!" Kaylie chirped when she was done, "Now a car is coming for you at six. So don't mess up your hair or make up, or I will personally kill you!" With that she left with a slam of the door. Emily sat down on the couch, and sighed before picking up a magazine, and flipping through it.

At five till six a knock came at her door, Emily took a deep breath, and opened the door. On the other side there was an older man, with a gentle face.

"Ms. Kmetko? Mr. Young told me to give this to you." He said handing her a rose,

Emily smiled, "Thank you. I'm guessing you're my ride to wherever it is I'm going." The man smiled,

"Yes ma'am." Emily smiled and they walked out to the town car.

After a half hour they arrived at a park, or meadow of some kind. The driver came around and opened her door, and Emily stepped out gasping slightly, there in front of a stone trail was Damon in black pants and a white button down shirt, as always. Emily smiled and walked over, Damon's mouth dropped open as soon as she got close enough for him to see.

"…You look gorgeous." He croaked his mouth suddenly dry.

Emily blushed and walked up to him, "So. What's with the surprise?"

Damon smiled at her, "You'll see." he grabbed her hand and led her up the stone path.

Emily gasped when they came upon the clearing, there was a wooden and stone gazebo, stringed across the fence, and up the wooden poles of the gazebo, were white Christmas lights. In the center of the gazebo, was a patio table, and chairs, with a cream tabletop and cream cushions, with candles on top of the table, along with silverware and plates.

Emily turned to Damon, "Damon…what?" She stuttered. Damon smiled at her, and led her up to the gazebo, and he pulled out her chair for her. Emily smiled at him and sat down, and he sat down across from her.

He motioned to the plates and they started eating, after they were done, Damon took a deep breath,

"Emily…you know I love you, right?" Emily looked up at him and nodded, slightly confused, "And I love you." She said confusion in her voice.

Damon smiled slightly, "And I know it'll be hard, but I know we can make this work. It won't end up, like all Hollywood relationships do. I won't let it." He vowed, Emily nodded, "Okay." She said very confused now.

Damon took a deep breath and exhaled slow, and took something out of his pocket. "Well then, Emily will you marry me?" He said showing her the ring. Emily gasped, tears springing to her eyes, "I…" She trailed off, clearing her throat, "Yes…Yes." She said nodding her head. Damon grinned and slipped the ring on her shaking hand before grabbing her face in his hands and peppering her lips with kisses.

* * *

**AN: Okay so a long time coming, but I've had two surgeries this past year, and hopefully, I'm done with that for a while. I'm now in Physical Rehab, or Physical Therapy, and that takes alot out of me, so I barley have energy or time to write. Hopefully with the New Year that will change. Also, click on my profile to follow my LJ to get my story updates!**

**Consider this a late holiday/early New Years present. **

**I still need suggestions of songs for Damon to sing, so please PM or tell me in a review.**

**Peace & Love!**

**~Kit**


End file.
